The Bad boy and The Good girl
by OTPcouplesforever
Summary: This is my first fanfiction Hope you guys like my story. Natsu is a Bad boy and Lucy is The Good girl both with sad past, they meet tries helping each other with their problems and maybe fall in love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Bunch of pussies" said an 18 years old pink-haired boy as he stands over five guys laying on the ground bloody and unconscious. The leader looks at the boy with fear in eyes ready to piss on himself as the boy slowly walks towards him with a deadly glare on his face.

"P-Please spare me, I promise if you let me leave I won't bother you again" as pleads for life sweating bullets as watches him gets closer and closer towards him. "Why would I do that, hm" The pink-haired picks up the leader pulls towards "Because if you do you can have my gang and money" tries reasoning with him. "Nah I run solo, but thinks for the offer goodbye". He blows his in a fist punches the in face so hard heard his jaw broking.

"I after me again you and buddies will be in the hospital". He walks away like nothing happens out of the alleyway. "NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHY ARE LATE TO SCHOOL" yells the student president Erza Scarlet "Because I wanted to be late it's not like I care about what's happens here". Keeps walking towards the school with a scowl on his faces. " **It's not like I care anyway** ". Thinks Natsu as he ignores her.

Natsu Dragneel 18 years old with pink-hair wearing red shirt with dragon spitting out fire, black pants with a chain hanging from the pocket, red converses, leather jacket of his shirt, and his white scaled scarf around his neck. He goes to the number one high school in Fiore called Fairy Tail. He lives alone after his father Ingeel disappeared one day. He lived on the streets most of his life until the principle of fairy tail took him in and raise him as his own son.

* * *

"What a wonderful book, I can't wait for the next one" happily a girl with blonde hair as she sat in the library reading a romance book. She looks down at her watch panics as she about to be late for school again. "AHHHH, I am going to be late for school if I don't leave now". She runs out of the library into the busy streets of Magnolia heading towards school. She makes to class just before the teacher arrives to class.

"YES, made it with two minutes to spare" yells the girl as she walks to her seat next to her short blue hair friend. "Hey girl you were almost late for class again what were you doing?" Asks the blue haired girl "I was reading the book you gave yesterday at the library and lost track of time."

Just before she could tease her blonde haired friend the came in the classroom and lesson of the day. The girl started taking notes, because their teacher said they there will be a test next class about the lessons the learned so far.

The blonde haired girl is Lucy Heartfilia 17 year's old blonde haired girl wearing the school uniform of a white button shirt with a yellow jacket, black skirt, thigh high socks, and black shoes on her feet. She also goes to the number one school Fairy Tai High School. She loves to read and hoping she meets her true love just like the characters in the books. Lives alone works as a waitress in a café called Matchmaker café own by the Mirajane Strauss (because she loves matchmaking people). Her parents died when she was 10 years old in car crash by drunk driver. One day Mirajane felt pity for her so she got her an apartment and job at her café to support herself.

Lucy doesn't know that she will be meeting her true love sooner then she thinks and maybe she will have that adventure she always been dream of having just lie her books.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"To solve the equation you put" the bell rings "class dismissed." Lucy and levy walk out of class with high spirits "hey, do you think Erica and Michael ever found each other again?" asks happily I don't know lu-chan maybe, but about Christopher he also loves Erica too." Said levy. Not watching where they're going, Lucy bumps into something or more like someone.

"Watch where you going blonde." Says pink haired boy "No, you watch where you going pinky." as Lucy gets up off the ground mumbling about being rude and bushing herself off.

He turns around to face lucy with a glare before he could grab her levy jumps in between them "s-sorry n-natsu-san s-she j-just h-having a-a b-bad d-day." Levy stutters as she protects lucy from getting hurt.

"Tch, whatever" natsu says as walks away, once he was out of ear shot levy turns around and faces lucy "LU-CHAN DO YOU WHO THAT WAS JUST NOW?" yells levy. " No I don't and I don't care." Says lucy as she at levy with a blank stare.

"That was Natsu dragneel and you just pissed him off." As levy panic

"Like I said I don't care levy let's just go home so I can get work." As lucy starts walking out the school "Hey, wait for me lu-chan." Levy runs to catch up with lucy that's half way down the street.

Little did they know a pink haired boy was listening to their conversation and watching them walk down the street with a smirk on his face "just you wait blonde." Says into the wind and walks out the school towards.


End file.
